Healing Notes
by thatssomecatch
Summary: Quinn is hurting and won't talk to anyone. Rachel sits next to her in history, so she decides to start sending her notes during class to get through to her. This is a catalog of their notes back and forth. Takes place around the time of 3x01.


Quinn is hurting and won't talk to anyone. Rachel sits next to her in history, so she decides to start sending her notes during class to get through to her. Takes place around the time of 3x01**.**

**Monday**

R- We're starting Glee an hour later today, in case you were thinking of coming.

Q- I wasn't.

R- Well, I just wanted you to know.

**Tuesday**

R- How was your weekend?

Q- Fine.

R- Did you do anything fun?

**Wednesday**

R- Did you finish the math homework?

Q- Yeah.

R- I couldn't get number 3.

Q- 37

R- Oh. Thanks. But I still don't know how to solve it.

Q- Why do you need to solve it when I already gave you the answer?

R- So I can do it on a test.

R- Help me?

…

Q- When?

R- Lunch?

Q- Meet me in the library.

**Thursday**

R- Thanks for helping me yesterday.

Q- Whatever.

R- What are you doing after school today?

Q- Why, are you going to pester me about Glee?

R- No, I was just wondering.

Q- Probably smoking at the park with the skanks.

R- You should know that smoking could really hurt your singing voice, Quinn. In addition to the multitude of other health problems it causes.

Q- But I'm not even in Glee anymore.

R- I know.

Q- And I'm definitely not doing whatever stupid musical the school is putting on if you're planning on trying to get me to do that.

R- I'm not.

…

R- You don't have to be in Glee to sing, Quinn. You can still just sing if it makes you happy.

**Friday**

R- Some of us are going to Breadstix today at lunch, since it's a half-day.

…

R- Do you want to come?

Q- I have plans.

R- I thought detention ends at 2 on half-days.

Q- I don't have detention.

R- But don't your friends have it?

Q- Don't judge them. You don't know them like I do.

R- I'm not. I just stated a fact. For all I know, their temporary incarceration by Lima Public School could be on completely illegitimate grounds.

Q- Stop using so many words.

R- So can you come?

Q- Is everyone from Glee going?

R- Yes.

Q- Then no.

**Monday**

R- I don't have rehearsal for the musical today.

Q- So?

R- So I have an unexpected block of free time.

Q- Berry I don't need to hear the mundane details of your life. Update your twitter feed or something. I'm trying to pay attention.

R- You're reading.

Q- I'm paying attention to my book.

R- So do you want to come over? Kurt and Mercedes are coming over. We're making fajitas.

Q- I don't want to listen to Mercedes babble on about her perfect boyfriend and their future chocolate babies.

R- I can tell them I'm not feeling well or something.

Q- Rachel Barbra Berry, you would lie?

R- Well I do sort of have a headache...

Q- I like my fajitas with guacamole.

**Tuesday**

R- Did you have fun last night?

Q- You're not a bad cook.

R- Well, being vegan has forced me to learn how to cook. I don't trust my dads to do it properly.

…

R- But did you have fun?

**Wednesday**

Q- What did you mean when you said I can still sing even though I'm not in Glee or whatever?

R- You don't need an organized rehearsal to learn music, Quinn.

Q- But I don't know how to do that. I wouldn't know where to start.

R- Want me to help you?

Q- Okay yeah.

**Thursday**

R- Where's your nose ring?

Q- It was irritating me so I took it off.

R- You should leave it off. You have such a nice nose.

Q- Don't get started on the whole nose thing again, Berry.

R- Don't worry I'm not going to ask you to model your nose for anything ever again.

Q- No it's not that. I just like your nose the way it is.

R- You do?

Q- Whatever yeah it just goes with your face or something.

R- Thanks

**Friday**

R- So when are you free?

Q- For what?

R- I thought you wanted to sing?

Q- Oh right. Yeah.

R- The choir room is free after Glee is done today.

Q- I don't want to run into any of the Glee kids.

R- You can come to my house if you want.

Q- Okay.

…

Q- Do they hate me?

R- Who?

Q- Everyone in Glee.

R- Of course not, Quinn. You'll always be a part of our family whether you're in Glee or not. You can still sit with us and lunch and stuff if you want. Everyone misses you.

Q- So they're not mad about like me bailing and stuff?

R- We like you for a lot more than your voice, Quinn.

**Monday**

Q- That was nice.

R- What?

Q- Singing again.

R- I think our voices complement each other well.

Q- I love that mashup. I'm glad we sang it together.

R- You sing it better than I do.

Q- That's not true.

R- Yes it is. That song is supposed to be soft and gentle. My voice isn't sweet and comforting like yours. When you sing it, it sounds like the perfect mix of delicacy and strength.

**Tuesday**

R- Do you want to practice again tonight? I don't have much homework.

Q- We can go to my house.

R- Okay that works. I'll just come over after Glee?

Q- Yeah. And you can like stay for dinner and stuff if you want. I mean like it's just that my mom will still be at work so I'm ordering in and there's always too much food.

R- Can we order vegan?

Q- Yeah.

R- Then definitely.

**Wednesday**

Q- Vegan food isn't so bad.

R- Oh, you liked it? Because I can send you links to websites on how to become a vegan!

Q- Ha I meant it's good ever once in a while, Rach. I'm still a carnivore at heart.

R- So do you wanna make the singing like a regular thing?

Q- Yea, I had fun. Except for the part where you were trying to show me how to breathe through my diaphragm. It felt like you were trying to give me the Heimlich maneuver.

R- You didn't seem to mind it too much at the time...

**Thursday**

R- You're blonde again!

Q- I got bored of the pink.

R- I didn't mind it, but the blonde is definitely more "you".

**Friday**

Q- Do you think Mr. Schue would mind if I came to the auditorium just to watch Glee today? I heard you were doing one of those auditorium dress rehearsals and I just want to see it.

R- No, he wouldn't mind at all. You should definitely come! You know how we're always trying to get people to watch rehearsal so it's better practice for the real thing.

**Monday**

Q-You guys sounded so good yesterday. Even Finn didn't mess up too many dance moves. It's already starting to look pretty polished.

R- There's still room for you in the number, you know.

Q- I wasn't thinking about that.

R- Okay, but just in case you were, don't let the fact that we're getting things together in Glee make you think that there's no more room. There's always room for a voice like yours.

...

R- And we're prettier when you're there.

**Tuesday**

R- You should come sit with us at lunch today. Brittany's mom made cookies and Britt's bringing them to lunch. You know her mom's an amazing baker.

Q- Yeah.

R- Then come.

Q- Maybe.

**Wednesday**

Q- I don't think I can sing today. I have a cold and I lost my voice.

R- You can still come over, If you want.

Q- Even though we're not singing?

R- We could watch a musical!

Q- I'll bring a movie over.

**Thursday**

Q- Stop smiling so much it's creepy.

R- I'm just happy.

Q- I'm going to quit Glee again if you don't stop being so smug about it.

**Friday**

Q- So now that I'm back in Glee, does that mean we're not going to practice together anymore?

R- I still want to, if you want to.

Q- I want to.


End file.
